Paciente
by Bennett J
Summary: Una noche cualquiera la espera puede ser recompensada... más o menos. [UA Shonen Ai]


La jornada había sido larga, aún sentía aquel cosquilleo en el estómago con el que despertó por la mañana. Eran casi las diez de la noche, lo que quería decir que había vivido con esa sensación por más de doce horas. Ni siquiera recordaba si había comido, recordaba como las tazas de café desfilaron en su escritorio una tras otra y agradeció internamente a su secretaría por haberle proveído de un pedazo de tarta de manzana (o al menos eso creía que había sido) en un momento del día. El sabor no era muy dulce, pero había contrastado deliciosamente con el sabor amargo y fuerte del café.

Un día difícil, que parecía se repetiría al siguiente.

Un contrato como cualquier otro, que se había complicado cuando acusaciones de corrupción y malversación de fondos salieron a colación.

Itachi estaba seguro de que su propuesta había cumplido con todos los requisitos de la licitación, se había encargado de revisar todos y cada uno de los detalles y lamentaba que ahora fueran parte de una auditoría sólo porque una compañía rival (que casualmente era propiedad de un sujeto que conocía a su abuelo), había acusado de nepotismo.

Afortunadamente todo estaba yendo a su favor, claro que tenía mucho que ver con la meticulosidad con la que generalmente realizaba su trabajo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser estresante. Si todo salía bien, podría tomar un par de días libres la siguiente semana, después de todo no los había tenido desde hacía un par de años.

Había días en los que incluso levantarse poco después de las ocho de la mañana lo hacían sentirse culpable, por no haber trabajado siquiera un par de horas. Ya ni hablar de convivir con su pequeño hermano, al que hacía varios meses que no veía, contentándose con llamadas esporádicas ya que sus horarios rara vez coincidían.

Llegar a un departamento vacío no era un pensamiento atractivo, mucho menos para un joven en sus primeros años en la universidad… mucho menos cuando en su nevera no había más que botellas de agua, una botella de vino y los restos de la comida para llevar de hacía un par de días.

_Mañana._

Se decía, podría llamar a un servicio de limpieza y con suerte el domingo podría hacer unas cuantas compras, para garantizarle a su hermano por lo menos un vaso con leche.

Mientras tanto, entró a aquel bar con servicio de comida (lo único que había abierto a esa hora) para ordenar algo para cenar, no quería tener que lidiar con problemas de estómago nuevamente. Había sufrido un para de días infernales al inicio de toda aquella travesía, el médico había dicho que era a causa del estrés, pero estaba consciente de que también había sido la mala alimentación que estaba intentando mejorar en ese momento.

—Una sopa de miso, para llevar… —ordenó al joven que se acercó a atenderlo en la barra. Se quedó ahí, de pie, esperando, mirando hacia el frente, pero perdido en sus pensamientos como había estado desde el momento en que salió del subterráneo.

—Hola —escuchó que decían. Por un momento pensó que se dirigían a alguien más y no presto demasiada atención, hasta que la misma voz varonil se escuchó esta vez más cerca. —¿no quieres sentarte?

Al girar, se encontró con la deslumbrante mirada de un hombre mayor, quizá diez años más grande que él, o un poco más. Sin embargo, más allá de los suaves pliegues alrededor de sus ojos que se formaron cuando el sujeto le sonrió, la tonalidad azul, que en ese momento se veía oscurecida por el ambiente en el que se encontraban, le habló de secretas promesas.

—No creo que debería —se escuchó responder, cuando regularmente sólo habría ignorado a cualquiera que lo abordara, no supo por qué le respondió.

—Anda, en lo que sirven tu orden —volvió a decirle, sonriéndole en el proceso, encandilándolo con aquel hermoso gesto. Itachi no supo por qué, se sentó en aquel banco alto, a un lado de aquel hombre.

No pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. Zapatos lustrosos, pantalón de vestir, con el corte perfecto que dejaba entrever sus calcetines. Cinturón de cuero, a juego con los zapatos, camisa arremangada, la corbata, de un tono demasiado parecido al de sus ojos, tenía pequeños relieves que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

El hombre entonces empujó un plato sobre la barra de madera, mostrando unas cuantas bolitas de lo que podrían ser _takoyaki._

Era un gesto muy rudo de su parte y quizá podría atribuírselo a la apariencia ligeramente extranjera del sujeto. En otras circunstancias se hubiese marchado, sin sopa y sin una mirada más hacia el hombre, pero vio como su mano se estiraba para tomar unos palillos, retirarles la cubierta de papel para aceptar el mudo ofrecimiento.

—¿Día difícil?

Itachi era consciente de como su pulcro aspecto daba la impresión de que aún se encontraba trabajando. Afuera hacía frío, la creencia de que no tardaría demasiado le hicieron permanecer enfundado en su abrigo negro de largo corte, pese a ambiente tibio de aquel lugar.

Asintió.

—¿No quieres cenar aquí? —y la sonrisa, tan llena de promesas volvió a aparecer. Itachi sintió como el dolor de estómago era sustituido por una sensación por completo diferente. El calor inundó sus mejillas.

—Lo siento… —"no puedo", pero la excusa murió en sus labios. Podía. Quería. No era correcto, cierto. Era casi como si justo ese momento se tratase de un guion insulso de una película porno barata.

El pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse.

No conocía a ese sujeto, ni su nombre, pero le removía cada fibra de su ser. Se maldijo. Maldijo la gastritis y el duro trabajo.

—No muerdo —le dijo de pronto, Itachi no brincó de su asiento sólo porque hubiera sido algo muy inapropiado de hacer, pero igual se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No me molestaría —respondió, decidiendo de pronto que responder al descarado coqueteó de un desconocido no sería tan malo.

Ambos sonrieron, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el hombre tras la barra apareció con un contenedor dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

—Puede pagar en la caja —dijo el hombre tendiendo un recibo.

Y el encanto se esfumó con aquellas simples palabras.

Itachi se giró a mirar al hombre de nuevo, una mano ya sobre el asa de la bolsa plástica.

—Mañana.

Dijo el hombre e Itachi supo que era una de esas promesas de las que hablaba con su mirada.

—Mañana.

Le confirmó, sonriendo pese a su casi nula disponibilidad a hacerlo. Se alejó del hombre, con la expectativa de lo que pasaría el siguiente día… aunque ya fuera del establecimiento, se maldijo por no preguntarle siquiera su nombre.

—¿Contento? —preguntó el hombre tras la barra, ese al que Itachi no había dedicado más que una rápida mirada.

—Mucho.

—Ni siquiera te dio su tarjeta —regresó, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de regresar al otro de su ensoñación.

—No importa. Mañana me la dará.

—Estás muy seguro… es la primera vez en tres meses que se digna a mirarte —entonces se retiró a tomar la orden de un par de mujeres que habían entrado al local, riendo entre ellas.

—Soy muy paciente —se dijo así mismo, dando un último sorbo a su bebida.


End file.
